Válgame
by Gemali
Summary: It wasn't that he denied it, he just liked to surprise them. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy. Don't hesitate to leave me feedback.

Válgame: Save me

Dios: God

Hasta mañana: Till tomorrow

* * *

If there was a chance to get away, he probably would. Maybe it was because he was too _stuck _to even move from the rotton city. It was really simple, yet, he still wasn't able to, he couldn't, and the reason, he had no idea.

It wasn't that he hated it; no, it was just too _boring, _too boring for his liking. It was too calm, too plain, too uncomfortable-with nothing to do. And to top it off, the majority of the guys his age were formal, never liking to take risk and live for today. They preferred to stay home and study hour after hour for an upcoming test, or have friendly dates which usually consisted of them going to some café down the street and discussing the problems of society. Personally, he didn't need to discuss the "problems of society." He already what they were and he was living amongst them, amongst the robotic unreal human beings that they were.

He remembered that he was invited once. He would sit beside them and say nothing, mainly because he was being bored to death with all their superficial crap. He wasn't like that. He was the type to go out on a Friday night to some extravagant party with loud music pounding in his ears. He was the type to annoy the shit out of people and yet, still be friends with them. He was the type to crack jokes all the time, make people laugh, and commit some harmless childish pranks.

That's who Naruto Uzumaki was. A 23-year-old trying to live life to the fullest, which meant getting into trouble, not that he minded. And quite frankly, all those rich, formal people did not meet his criteria. It was no wonder he would stay home most days and watch some sappy movies, except on those rare occasions where he would drive out three hours away to the capital Madrid, and that's where he would really hit it off.

This whole place gave him a headache. There weren't even any interesting places to go out. And he'd prove it to himself by deciding to go for a lonely walk, although he had already proven it to himself many times. He could easily go, but... That's right, he was living in a decent-sized house for free thanks to his parents, who decided to go live in New York. New York. He wanted to go with them, anything to get away from here. He still does.

Naruto began dragging his steps, looking into every store. Nothing ever changed here. _Válgame Dios_, he thought. It was one of those times where he wished God did exist and would come save him from his misery. He was even ashamed to say he had no friends. No _real_ friends, that is. And quite frankly, he could use some.

Naruto didn't even have to look to know what kind of business there were; to his right, there was a female hair salon, and to his left, there was an overly large Grill and Bar, to which should be ashamed and shunned for even daring calling it a bar. A bar did not mean "let's chat civilly and have no alcohol whatsoever because we are too good for that." If he could, he would write a book, criticising all the details of a certain neighbourhood: Konoha, the Life Killer. He'd become famous! Well, except here. He would even draw cute little pictures, like himself with chains around he and his house, symbolising being trapped. And the people of the community as all the same, with no faces visible, to show just how the lack of uniqueness and individuality within the community in the city. Because this community was, how Americans would put it, _**lifeless**_.

Not to mention, the weather sucked arse. It was mid summer, the beginning of August, and it was only 79 degrees Fahrenheit. Spain was not know for that. It was known for the blazing summers. And, more importantly, his bronze skin tone he would normally attain. Naruto smiled to himself, closing his eyes, imagining himself at a beach far, far away, in shorts, with no shirt, barefoot, and wearing sunglasses. His hair would turn to bleached blonde, his eyes would shine brighter than the cloudless blue sky, and his perfect white teeth would stand out. Yes, he could see it now. True paradise.

He continued to lazily walk, nodding his head to the beat of the music in his ears. Perhaps he would get a snack at Edu's Candy Shop. Yes, that sounded nice. He loved sweets. He came face to face with the door to the candy shop, till he noticed it wasn't it anymore. Where had it gone? Oh no, it closed down, his one and only happiness-gone. And now it was replaced by... He stepped back, trying to look up at the name of the new store. Ah... So it was S.A. Gallery, now. But, it if was, why the hell were the glass windows black onyx? The purpose of an art gallery was to draw people in by displaying fine works of art. _How strange_, he thought with an arching of his eyebrow. He had to admit though, it did peak his curiosity.

He took his headphones off, and decided to go in and explore the unexplored. It was dim inside, with only tiny lighting atop of each painting. Not to mention, the walls were red. It sure was weird, that much he knew. The place seemed vacant. Was anyone even here?

He kept walking in more, taking note of each painting. And that's when he saw it, from the corner of his eye; on the right corner, there was a man, who seemed to be sketching. His back was turned. Maybe he should say something... But what if he was some crazy sichopath who would take him hostage but no one would know because the windows were not see-through. He shook his head.

"Excuse me...?" he said a little too loudly. He gulped, realising the man had ceased his drawing. Uh-oh. He shouldn't have said anything.

The man slowly stood, his back still facing Naruto. He put his sketchbook aside, and achingly slowly turned around to face Naruto. Naruto gasped slightly. His expression was of a poker face. He was tall. Really tall. Perhaps a good 185 centimetres. His skin was pale like porcelain, his hair had a vague shreak of midnight blue, and his eyes of a deep endless abyss of darkness. His shirt was slightly open, his dress pants loosely belted. He was all in black. And the one thing that really stood out was... he was barefoot.

Naruto didn't know what to think. He was pleasantly creeped out, what a paradox. Despite everything, Naruto _was_ able to produce one honest conclusion: whoever this man was, he was not a Spaniard. Maybe he was some sort of Asian... judging from his paleness.

He was beggining to get nervous now. The guy was just _staring_ at him. Had he never seen a human being before? His lips were pressed in a firm line. God, just how much weirder could it get? He didn't know how much time had passed already, but he was certain a century had easily gone by now. And that's when it dawned on him: how would he communicate to this man if he didn't speak Spanish. He probably didn't even understand what he said, and that's why he isn't saying anything. He should probably say it in English... But his was horrible, his accent that was. To hell with it, we was gonna attempt to say it in English.

But his mouth remained open, for the other had already begun to speak. His voice was deep and smooth like silk. It was sensual, Naruto was a little jealous.

"My Spanish is very limited. I bought this place recently, I saw it as an opportunity to display my art."

Display? That was quite the contradiction.

"Spain happens to be the country of all roots of art. Were you looking to buy something?" he said, not taking his sight away from the Blond.

Naruto, feeling sheepish for not being able to be at the same level of English, decided to turn away and look at some painting to his left. It _was_ interesting, he had to admit. It was a ragged doll, with one leg cut off. She was resting against a wall, with a picture frame of a man, and the stains of where another picture was meant to be. Perhaps that was supposed to be the mother. The loss of a mother.

"You the one leg? And the other missing? She lost a part of herself when her mother passed away." His voice rang through his ears like music. It was beyond relaxing. "It's on sale for €10,000."

Naruto choked. Was he crazy? No one would be willing to buy something for that much worth. "You must be delusional. That's too much money you're asking for, Princess." The Blond manoeuvred around the room, admiring every price of art with a critical eye.

The man's eye twitched slightly. Such boldness. A princess. He was not a princess.

"Fine art is never cheap. Where are you from?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Naruto turned to look at the man. "Here."

Most people from Spanish origin did not have striking blue eyes and blonde hair.

"And you know," the Blond continued, " you won't attract much with the atmosphere in this place. Yeah, Spain was known to be Gothic, but that's not the case anymore. And your black windows, it will just push people away."

The man was starting to get offended. "Then why are _you_ here?" he asked, curious as to why, if no being would rather not come inside, he would.

"Because I had never seen this before. I got curious. I know this city like the back of my hand. And, this place sucks. It's possibly the worst location you could have chosen." Naruto walked over to the man. And closer. And closer. Till they were mere inches away from each other. He knew he was making the other uncomfortable, but he didn't give a damn. "Are you Asian?" he asked like it was nothing but casual.

The man recoiled a little. "Yes. I'm Japanese."

Naruto nodded at his correct assumption. "I thought so," he whispered, staring directly into the man's dark eyes. "I'm Naruto, the way."

"Sasuke."

"You know, Sasuke, you are quite beautiful."

The man widen his eyes. Such boldness and bluntness. Naruto came closer yet again. His nose barely touching Sasuke's. "I have an idea," he began. "How about a kiss in exchange for the painting? I don't have that much money, and I really like it." He beamed at the beautiful man, who had a look of confusion and shock.

"A kiss is not gonna cut it."

Naruto frowned. "_Vale_. How about multiple kisses until you find it a full payment? I will come in, everyday, and give you one. And one day, when you feel it's been enough, you finally give it to me." Naruto drew his attention to Sasuke's full pink lips. "First payment out of the many." And he leaned down connected his lips to the other. They were soft, warm.

Sasuke couldn't move. The Blond's lips were on his, slowly moving. Before he knew it, his hand was around his waist, Naruto's hand, and Sasuke found himself returning the kiss. It was a simple kiss, but it awoke foreign sensations in him.

And all to quickly it ended. Naruto grinned and pulled back, beggining to walk towards the door. "Well, Sasuke, I'll come back to keep paying off that painting."

Sasuke said nothing. He just stood there as the Blond started walking out. "Ciao," he heard him say.

He said nothing.

Naruto lit a cigarette as he made his way home with a smile on his face. Maybe this place was starting to get slightly interesting. And not to mention, he'd have a little present for when his mother came back. She was a sucker for paintings.

_Hasta mañana_... Sasuke, he thought to himself, releases a puff of smoke. _Hasta mañana_...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, everyone! Sorry for the super late update. Please enjoy, and do not hesitate in leaving me any feedback. _****_J If any of the Spanish you find hard to say or understand, feel free to message me, I'll do my best to explain it to you_**. _As a tip, if you are unfamiliar with the language, the J's are pronounced as H's._

_1Joder, qué falta de respeto: Fuck, what a lack of respect_

_2Te agarró el indio, ¿eh?: A way to say you are in a bad mood (You're in a bad mood, huh?)_

_3Idiotas: Idiots_

_4¿Hola?: Hello?_

_5Tengo una idea: I have an idea_

_6 Qué guapo, joder: Fuck, he's handsome_

_7¿Quieres un cigarillo, Sasuke?: Do you want a cigarette, Sasuke?_

_8 Qué va: C'mon/Please_

* * *

Naruto awoke to the shining rays of the sun; he had taken down the flower-patterned curtains after his parents took off to New York—he hated those curtains. But, now, his precious sleep was being interrupted… _Joder, qué falta de respeto, _he thought to himself. He remembered, when his parents were around, his mother would wake him up at seven in the morning just to tell him that she was going to do laundry, which pissed him off, because it resulted in he not being able to go back to sleep, which he then took that anger out on the world, to which his father would then say, '_Te agarró el indio, ¿eh?' _ Yeah, he had a hard life growing up, but he didn't complain much.

As he got up, stretching, every muscle in his slim but firm body tensed up. He walked over to the couch across the room and slipped on a white T-shirt and some sweat pants, with the most fuzziest slippers ever, to which he thought was the coolest thing designed in the whole entire world—he didn't like to brag, but he just naturally happened to be born with super awesome taste in things. If he could describe himself, he'd say he was a simple guy to please—a bowl of cereal would make him happy—who was attracted to adventure, and danger. Now, ask him about his preferences in human beings, he'd say he liked them all, with a slightly higher attraction to those similar to what he withheld.

For the first time in a long time, he was craving coffee, but he refused to consume any—he read on Wikipedia that drinking coffee could stain your teeth. And Wikipedia never lies. It's where he learned everything, and not his teachers. Naruto was never fond of school, mainly because they never taught him anything shocking or interesting; and not to mention that the courses were too easy. He did not understand how his colleagues struggled so much—perhaps it was because they were complete _idiotas_, he thought to himself, and all they did was run on crack all day. He sighed to himself and walked out his room to the kitchen. God, he really needed to go grocery shopping or he'll die of hunger. But… it was such a long walk. He must do it, though; it was for his survival, and he must. With that in mind, he went over to the front door, grabbed his favourite orange sweater and headed out.

It was a little cold, to be honest. Good thing he had, like, awesome skills at predicting the weather, it was a talent he had. Since he was out already, he may as well stop by that Sasuke guy, and start to pay off that painting. Then he would go grocery shopping and do laundry and clean his messy room and cook some super tasty food and shower and, and, and… He smiled. He had a lot at hand. He sure was one busy boy, or man, or guy… He didn't know what time it was, but it didn't matter, he was pretty sure he had enough time. He looked up at the cloudless blue sky. "Now, judging by how there is not a single cloud in sight, and how the shade of blue is intense, I have to conclude that it is around ten o'clock," he laughed to himself. He was a real idiot and he knew it.

He came to the front entrance of A.S. Gallery. It really was creepy, now that he looked at it. Where did that Sasuke guy get his taste? Honestly. Shaking his head, he went inside. There was no one insight, but there was a soft tune playing in the background, but he could understand it, it was some form of Alien language. And last time he checked, he didn't speak Alien. "¿_Hola?"_ he said in Spanish. No response. "Hello?!" he tried again, this time in Engish. Nothing. "Konnichiwa? Ciao? Bonjour? Hallo?" he said in all the languages he knew. Naruto was starting to get annoyed by now.

But then he smirked. "_Tengo una idea," _he said to himself.

He walked over to one of the paintings, and took out a Sharpie from his sweater, which he happened to find randomly, to his luck. "I wonder if I can splash some of my artistic skills onto some of these paintings with this marker I have, that'll I will use right now," he said loudly, "and it will look fantastic. Oh… the tip is touching the painting… I can't wait to show how talented I am—"

"If you dare touch it I will burn your fingers off," came the low, threatening voice of the other man. He walked over to Naruto, looking very pissed.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke! Why were you hiding from me?" he asked. He noticed the Raven was glaring at him. But he then looked down at his feet.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down. He was wearing his slippers. "Whaaaat? They so comfy. Me likey. You no likey? They are soooooo soft! It's like paradise. You'd be pretty jelly if you could only feel them your feet. Sasuke, they are amaaaazing. You gotta believe me. They are, like, like… awesome." He wiggled his toes underneath the slippers.

Sasuke shook his head, pinching his nose bridge. "You talk too much. Shut up."

Naruto looked around the place, trying to find the painting that was put aside for him. He really wanted that painting. "So, Sasuke, how much do I owe you?" he asked, not looking over at him.

He also needed to find himself a stable job, make some money fast, and get out of this town for good. But he didn't want to ask his parents for any money, although he knew that they would gladly give it to him if he were to ask. It wasn't because he was spoiled or anything, but he was an only-child. He kind of wished that his parents—

"It's 10,000 euros."

—would have given birth to another child, preferably a boy, so he would have had someone to play around with when he was younger.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "What?" he asked innocently. He noticed the other frown.

"It's 10,000 euros. Do you have the money?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Naruto started blankly at the other man. _Qué guapo, joder_, he thought to himself, a light blush becoming apparent on his tanned cheeks. "Yeah, but come over here so I can give it to you."

The man walked over to the Blond.

Naruto digged into his pocket, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up before asking the other man one. "_¿Quieres un cigarillo, Sasuke?_" He noticed Sasuke cringe at the smell of smoke. Was it perhaps a No Smoking place? Whoops. But he really wanted a smoke. It wasn't that he was just being rude, because he wasn't.

"You can't be smoking in here. Get out."

Naruto smirked and leaned in to the Uchiha. "But how will I pay you then if I leave?" Their noses were barely touching. He could feel Sasuke breathe heavily and slowly. He really wanted to kiss him now. "Pay Day number two, Sasuke." And he took hold of those temping pink lips. They were warm and soft, just he remembered from last time. His hand rested on Sasuke back, whilst the other held the head lightly. He was kissing back. God, it drove him insane. Taking advantage when the Uchiha opened his mouth, he slid his tongue inside the other's mouth, making Sasuke moan.

And he pulled away.

"Well, Sasuke, thank you. I must go now; I have a busy day ahead of me."

Sasuke stared directly into Naruto's bright blue eyes. He didn't want it to end. "Let me take you out to dinner," he said sofly, barely audible, but the blond managed to catch it and widen his eyes. He could not believe what the other had just said.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but cant do that."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, somewhat insulted.

"Because. Because I'm not into the gay thing."

"You kissed me."

"I know I did. But as a way of payment. You're handsome and everything—"

Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had cupped his face and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. He couldn't resist. The control the other had taken of him was too much. All too quickly, he was sitting on top of the front counter, with the other above him. He felt his hand touch his chest before it ended. He was met by two onyx orbs that sank him into an abyss of nothingness. He was paralysed, and he was pretty certain that at this point, he'd do anything, obey anything.

"Not into it, huh? _Qué va._"

* * *

"Yeah, Mother. Uh-huh. Nope. Yes, I promise I haven't destroyed your home yet… I mean, ugh, never mind. Okay, fine. Oh, and by the way, whenever it is you decide to come, I'll have something for you… Can't tell you. It's a surprise. Haha, okay, bye, Mother." Naruto hung up. He was really tired. He didn't want to hear or see anyone for the rest of the night, or he swore, he'd kill someone.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, c'mon!" he yelled and angrily and slowly went over to the door to open the door. "Yes—Kiba!" he said excitedly. He took it back, he did want to see someone.

"Yo! How you been, Blondie?"

Naruto grinned. "Been great recently. Things have really turned out interesting."

"Oh?" Kiba asked, walking inside, and taking off his jacket. "Like what?" Naruto could tell his friend was really intrigued by now.

"I kissed a guy," he said dryly.

"No way."

"Mhm. And I liked it, can you believe it?" he said chuckling, guiding his friend over to a couch in the living room.

"Yeah, that really is interesting." Kiba took a seat by his blond friend, grinning like no other. "How was it like?"

Naruto cringed his face. "Hmm… Like… I don't know… it was sweet." He didn't really know how to put it into words. It was something like no other. Words couldn't describe it.

"Huh. I haven't the finest clue," he said, scratching on of his upside down red triangle tattoos on his cheek.

Naruto moved closer to his friend, their faces mere inches away. Naruto smiled, as did the other. "Here, let me show you," he said, taking his friend's lips to his, their tongues deep into each other's instantly. Kiba resting back, Naruto hovering over him. Both were breathing heavily, and the kissing was not enough. "Take it off," Kiba told Naruto, panting. The blond obeyed and pulled onto his friend's shirt and removed it, followed by his. Their bodies heat clashed.

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"I like this."

"Me, too. Less talking, though."

"I think we're gay."

"Oh, I know, Kiba," Naruto said smirking, pulling on Kiba's bottom lip.

To Be Continued…


End file.
